Tenth Prince Masaya Ul Britannia
Extremely adept military strategist that is capable of coming up with plans and strikes that have been known to border on both genius and unique. Because of this he has never lost a battle and has proved himself time and time again. ''Skilled Knightmare Pilot- Masaya prides himself on not being treated any differently then any soldier under his command and has trained in knightmare usage to be closer to his men. Over time he has developed natural skills as a pilot and although not quite on par with the knights of the round he is certainly a close second. Not the most athletic of soldiers- Masaya was always more of a strategist then a front line soldier. He did receive the basic physical training but his position kept him off the battlefield and as such he is not as fast or agile as front line soldiers. Average Strength-'' Masaya has very average strength again due to not being on the front lines and taking physical training as seriously as other regular soldiers. As such he has only basic strength for someone his age. History Masaya Ul Britannia was born on September 12th, 1989 a.t.b. As the son of Emperor Charles he enjoyed a privileged lifestyle as a Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. Unlike some of his siblings who took their titles as a sign of superiority, Masaya always spoke to others as equals never once addressing anyone lower then him in societal as such. Although he treated others with respect that he saw a superior to him he always seemed to smile as a young boy and never lost his temper or cool. At an early age he developed a love of strategy and this was discovered by the Emperor's military advisers who saw great potential in Masaya and after some convincing the Emperor allowed Masaya to receive military books and tutors at an early age. Masaya seeing this as a playful challenge by his father and took to it rather seriously. His instructors where amazed by his attention to detail and his excellent memory. Masaya would read t he strategies of Military leaders of the past and not only point out why they lost but would also show case strategies that would defeat the ones developed by victorious commanders. As such it did not surprise anyone when Masaya graduated school at a very advanced rate and soon entered High School at age 8. Masaya again proved his intelligence in his subjects, a feat not seen since his older brothers before him. Despite this advancement he was known through school as a kind and fun seeking boy who aside from his academics wanted to develop friends besides his brothers and sisters. At the age of 12 Masaya graduated with honors. After graduation he was asked by his father what he would do now, to which Masaya responded with a smile, "The Military Academy." Masaya entered the Imperial Military Academy at the young age of 13. Although respected by many because of his position as Prince there where still a few who believed he was being showed favoritism over those who had worked hard to get into the Academy. Sensing this discouragement early Masaya came together gathered those who felt he was being shown favoritism in the auditorium one day and made a shocking announcement. To show he wanted to be seen as a fellow soldier and not just as the son of the Emperor he announced he did not want to be addressed as Prince Masaya but rather as Cadet. This caused many in the gathered group to be shocked to see a Prince to want to be seen equal and as such the topic of his heritage and his appointment was never brought up again. Excelling at his military studies and becoming a top military Strategist, Masaya graduated at the top of his class at age 16 as a 2nd Lieutenant and was immediately assigned an officers position. In the four years that have followed Masaya has worked his way through the ranks using his military strategy and his politicking to strengthen his power. At the age of 19 he was a Major and encountered a problem that would make him a well known name. What became known as "Sorrow of Hauman" would create his legacy when one year ago a group of Eleven rebels took a broadcasting station hostage and demanded the freedom of Area 11 in exchange for the hostages. At the time Masaya was on call and came up with a strategy that helped resolve the situation. A helicopter was flown onto the scene with what was claimed to be food and medical supplies. When the rebels went to the roof, to gatherer the supplies they where shocked to find the helicopter to be empty and had been flown in on automatic pilot with no one on board. The helicopter then exploded due to a hidden bomb and the rebels on the roof where killed. This distraction allowed for paratroopers to land on the roof and storm the building not only killing all the rebels but saving the hostages. Masaya was heralded as a hero and was given a full two rank promotion to Colonel for his leadership and skill. Masaya now commands a battalion stationed in Area 11 and leads with the same honor and commitment he has displayed over the years. Personality wise Masaya is always smiling and addresses people politely and with equality. Growing up he quickly realized that only a commander who led by example and inspired his men was a good commander. he makes it a priority to meet and speak with all the men under his command so he can form strong bonds with them to better work with them as their commander. His family is very dear to him and he loves his brothers and sisters very much. He is always on hand to listen and help them when they need a shoulder to lie on and he always tries to help them when he can. Masaya does not hate elevens and supports them in the military as he feels they would help increase the Imperial Army's forces. Masaya is crafty and is always planning to make sure he is one step ahead, a trait he inherited from his brother Renji. As such even when it looks like he is preoccupied or even laughing with friends, the gears in his head constantly turn to make sure he is always prepared for anything. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Love Interests Coming Soon! Trivia Coming Soon! ... Also See *Britannia Imperial Family *Bloodlines